paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
FPGOutlaw Reviews: The New Pup
This is the FPG Studios Official Review of the New Pup. We apologize about the spacing, there are about 4000 words crammed in here, and wikia doesn't like to deal with tha many words, so it just crams everything together. Just keep in mind, the analysis of each scene comes after that scene has been walkthroughed. Feel absolutely free to post your thoughts in the comment section below! Review Heyo everyone! It’s FPGOutlaw the the rest from the FPG Studios here with our review of the New Pup, which debuted on November 14, 2014 in the US. Scene 1: 'The scene starts with Chase and Zuma racing each other in their vehicles, with Marshall and Skye looking on. She cheers for both of them, as Marshall does too. Marshall attempts a backflip, but completely botches it. Zuma and Chase round a corner, and tie each other in their race, with Rubble and Rocky being at the finish line. Ryder soon shows up on his ATV, at which Skye asks about the surprise they’re supposed to be getting on their roadtrip. Ryder pulls out his pup-pad, and calls in this huge 18-wheeler that shares similarities to the Lookout. Ryder introduces the machine as the “PAW Patroller”, which the pups all seem excited about the new vehicle. Ryder brings the pups inside, and shows them where their vehicles/puphouses are located. He then shows them their hangout area, which includes beds for them to hang out, and treat machines. He then shows them the front of the truck, which Robo-Dog is seen, as he drives the PAW Patroller. The pups then get a call from Jake, at which a big screen comes down, and Marshall gets excited as the pups can play Pup Pup Boogie in the truck, and he starts dancing. Jake is at a snowy area, which is later confirmed to be the South Pole. The pups and Ryder are on their way to see Jake. Jake says to bring lots of “eats”, as you get hungry fast there. He goes for his granola bar in his bag, when he slips and him and his bag fall down a hill. His bag then falls down into water, with his phone is in. The signal to find Jake is lost, but Ryder was able to save his location. We’re about 3 minutes into the episode at this point. '''Analysis: ****1/4, '''Close to perfect scene. The introduction of the PAW Patroller was executed perfectly. All the features in the PAW Patroller are amazing, and the pups seemed to like it too. This has to be the longest scene we’ve had, and technically, scene 2 is part of scene 1, but I like to break it off a little more. '''Scene 2: ' Chase, Rubble, Zuma, and Skye all go out of the PAW Patroller to get their vehicles. They soon drive their vehicles into the back of the truck, with Skye going through a trapdoor on the top. We’re about 4 minutes in at this point. 'Analysis: **1/2, '''Like I said before, this is technically scene 1, but the setting changes from inside to outside, so I wanted to break it off. It’s really cool that they gave Skye a trapdoor instead of having her fly through the regular back door. '''Scene 3: '''Jake is seen sad at the fact that he lost his backpack to the water. The ice soon starts to crack underneath him, and he starts to fall into the water, until he is saved by this pup, who pulls him back and throws him into the snow, ultimately saving his life. She seemed excited about being able to “save someone”. Jake gives her credit for saving him, which he introduces himself. The pup soon introduces herself as Everest. Everest soon tells Jake they should get to shelter, as a storm is brewing, and she “doesn’t want to lose her first rescue to a blizzard. Jake asks if she has any hot cocoa, which she does not have any, but she has liver flavored tea, which Jake refuses. The two start walking towards Everest’s igloo. We’re about 6 minutes in here. '''Analysis: ***1/4 '''So great to see Everest. The buildup for this episode was done so well, and it's finally here, it's Everest! She was sort of spoiled by the Canadians, as they got this episode almost a month earlier than the Americans, so I already knew what she looked like. I do like the bond that Jake and Everest are quickly making though, it may be Jake’s ticket to becoming a more important character in the show. '''Scene 4: '''The scene starts with the screen being shown in the PAW Patroller, with an arrow at Jake’s former position. Ryder seems to be worried about getting to Jake before the snow does. Zuma points out that the snow is cold, then him and Rubble both stick their heads out the window behind them and lick the snow coming down. When the PAW Patroller hits a tree on their side, Rubble and Zuma both get snow on their heads, as they bring them back in the vehicle. We’re about 7 minutes in at this point. '''Analysis: ** '''I think that the snow models on their head were paying homage to the Halloween episode (where Rubble had that hair), and the Christmas episode (Where I believe Zuma was wearing a fake beard). Other than what I found there, this was basically a filler spot, but it was decently entertaining. '''Scene 5: '''Scene starts with the PAW Patroller swerving on the road. Ryder warns Robo-Dog about the ice on the roads, at which Robo-Dog slows down a bit, and Ryder compliments him on his driving. '''Analysis: *, '''Storyline continuity. This just showed Robo-Dog driving the PAW Patroller a bit more. '''Scene 6: '''The scene starts with Everest and Jake walking towards Everest’s igloo. Note that Jake looks really cold. Jake tells Everest that the PAW Patrol are on their way, at which Everest sounds excited to meet them. Everest asked Jake if he would stay around to keep her company, and Jake explains that he runs the Skiing mountain back at Adventure Bay. Everest sniffs out that the storm is picking up, and Everest reminds Jake that they need to get to shelter quick. Everest then goes “Belly-Bogganing” and Jake joins her, as they race down the mountain. Everest soon goes on a “jump” which has he tumbling down the mountain, into a pile of snow down at the bottom. Jake races down to ask if Everest is ok, which she replies with “I’m better than Ok, I’m a winner!” She tells Jake that they are fresh out of hill, and it’s now time to walk. About 8 minutes in at this point. '''Analysis: ***3/4 '''Great scene. The part where they are racing down the hill is a wonderful scene. Everest’s reply to Jake asking if she was OK was great as well. This Everest character might turn out to be a great one, she’s really being a good character here so far. '''Scene 7: '''The scene starts with Jake and Everest walking on the snow, as Jake’s condition looks to be getting worse. Everest looks worried for Jake, and digs out a hole for them to hide in during the storm. Still at the 8 minute mark. '''Analysis: **1/2 '''Eh, it was a short scene with not too much meaning. I can already tell that Everest is a character I’m gonna love the more I see her, and my love for the character is gonna grow each scene in the show. Decent scene. '''Scene 8: '''The scene starts with Everest and Jake hiding in their hole that Everest dug for them. Everest states that they wouldn’t have been able to make it back to their igloo, and Jake replies with that it’s nice and cozy in their hiding hole. Jake compliments Everest on her “Soft, furry coat”, which she says the fleas like it also. Jake, in disgust, moves a little away from Everest, which she says it was a joke. Everest’s stomach growls, and he thinks that bears are outside. Everest explains that she was just hungry, and Jake offers her a granola bar. Everest asks if it’s liver-flavored, which Jake responds with, “No, just plain...granola.” Everest thanks Jake, and takes a bite of the bar of granola, and seems to enjoy it. She says she’s happy that she saved Jake, and Jake says he’s happy too. About at the 10 minute mark when this scene ends. '''Analysis: ***'I love this bond Everest and Jake are creating in such a short time. This might make Jake a better character as well, as he was just some backup character before who never really had a lot of meaning. When Jake tells Everest that it was just plain granola, I just couldn’t help but laugh at his delivery of that line. Pretty good scene. '''Scene 9: '''The pups at the PAW Patroller start this scene off singing “83 boxes of treats on the wall, 83 boxes of treats! Take one down, pass it around! 82 boxes of treats on the wall!” Rocky then asks Ryder if they are almost there, and he replies with “about 30 boxes of treats away.” The PAW Patroller then starts to swerve on the road, which Ryder says “maybe longer than 30 boxes of treats”. Still at the 10 minute mark here. '''Analysis: **3/4 '''I’m a sucker for whenever the pups sing. There really wasn’t much else to this scene. But when Rocky asked Ryder if they were almost there, he reminded me of those kids who ask that every 5 minutes and being annoying for the whole ride, based on his facial expressions. Ryder’s responses were pretty funny. Props to doing the best you can with these traveling scenes. '''Scene 10: The scene starts with penguins playing on a half-pipe made of snow, when the PAW Patroller goes by, and Skye seems to enjoy the site of the penguins. Zuma asks Ryder if they are near water, as that’s where penguins like to be. Ryder states that he cannot tell, as everything is covered in snow. Zuma tells the penguins that they have nice suits. As the PAW Patroller continues to swerve, Ryder makes sure with all the pups that they have their seatbelts on, at which they do. Ryder tells Robo-Dog to be careful, and to steer out of it, which it starts to swerve again, onto a frozen lake, which the ice starts to crack as the heavy truck drives on it. Ryder has Robo-Dog step on it so they can get back to the highway. There then is a lake that isn’t frozen, which Robo-Dog is able to drive right over, and they make it back to the highway, and make it to where Jake’s location was. All the pups and Ryder get out of the truck, and the pups start their investigation on finding Jake. We’re about 12 minutes in here. Analysis: ** '''They tried to make this an action scene, and completely failed at it. There wasn’t enough suspense in this at all. Please try a little harder next time, or at least make something bad happen so there can be a little more suspense. '''Scene 11: The scene starts with Everest appearing from under the snow, and sneezing. Jake then shows up from under the snow as well, which he gets stuck in the snow, and Everest digs him out. Jake then tells Everest that she rocks, and she does a little dance saying that she rocks 3 times, and then gets confused about what that exactly means, asking what kind of rock she is. She barks a few times, and Jake laughs a bit, and they walk down a hill to end the scene at the 13 minute mark. Analysis: **1/2 '''This scene was decent, but still a little useless. I’m all in for scenes that play to the story a lot. I guess the writers couldn’t find exactly what to fill 22 minutes with, and I can respect that. At least they didn’t drop completely and give us a BS scene that is horrible. I’ll give them props for that. '''Scene 12: Scene starts with Skye stating that she didn’t find anything of Jake, which then a penguin jumps at her, and she says all she found was a cute penguin. Marshall hears a penguin honk, and goes into a little cave. He wakes up a penguin, which pecks him on the nose. As Marshall is making his exit, he knocks some snow from the entrance on top of him, which the penguin comes out of the cave, stands on Marshall’s head, and looks like the most angry parent as he scolds Marshall for knocking down the snow. Marshall says “I said I was sorry”. It then cuts to Chase, who is sniffing something out, to find Jake’s backpack in an ice cube in the lake. He tells Zuma to check it out, which Zuma uses his (I’m assuming) new buoy from his pup-pack to get the backpack closer to them, to make sure it was his. Chase then goes and tells Ryder, which Ryder knows for definite that Jake was in the area, and spots some tracks of Jake and Everest (even though he doesn’t know who the latter’s tracks are from, obviously). Chase sniffs the tracks, and figures that they are Jake’s tracks, and the other pair belong to a pup who eats liver. He calls Ryder over, and says that’s it’s gonna be hard to follow the tracks as they are covered in snow. Ryder pulls out his Pup-Pad, and calls all the pups to the PAW Patroller. Skye, Rubble, and Marshall are the ones to say “Ryder needs us!”. As he’s running to the PAW Patroller, Marshall runs into a small snowbank, covering his head in a ball of snow. When he’s near the entrance to the PP, he slides and falls over, and the big snowball turns into 6 small snowmen, which Marshall says there is one for each pup. Each of the pup laugh as the scene ends at the 14 minute mark. Analysis: **1/2' '''Finally, a scene that made sense with the story and had tons of comedy in it. Chase trying to figure out who was with Jake was cool. There’s really not much to say about this scene, but it was definitely a decent one. '''Scene 13: '''All the pups walk from the back side entrance of the PAW Patroller, go past the PAW Patrol logo, and automatically have their gear on after they pass the logo (much like the elevator scenes). All the pups get into their seating arrangements they had earlier on the truck (with Marshall, Chase, and Rocky sitting on the right side from door to front of truck, and Skye, Rubble and Zuma sitting on the left side from the door to the front of the truck). Ryder calls for Chase’s tracking skills and truck to locate Jake’s tracks. He also calls for Skye to search for Jake from above. He tells the other pups to hang in the PAW Patroller incase anymore help is needed. Chase and Skye head down to the other end of the PAW Patroller to get in their vehicles, with Chase getting in his first, and Skye’s getting in hers second. Ryder then gets into his ATV, and the pups follow him. Ryder reveals that his ATV can turn into a snowmobile. Ryder asks if Skye can see Jake, which she replies with “No Jake, just Snow, and more snow”, as the scene ends at the 16 minute mark. '''Analysis: ****1/2 '''The system for the PAW Patroller is so cool, and it was introduced well. It was cool to, yet again, see that Skye has her own trapdoor she can fly her helicopter into and from. Besides that, there’s nothing really else about this scene, just the introduction of the pups getting called to the PAW Patroller. '''Scene 14:' The scene starts with Jake and Everest coming upon a ice bridge, which Everest says her igloo is just across it. Jake shows fear as he things he has to cross this bridge. A penguin passes them and goes across the bridge. Jake thinks about light things as they cross the bridge, until they get about half-way through, and the bridge starts to crack. The scene ends at the 17 minute mark. Analysis: ** '''Simple, predictable scene. Remember kids, whenever there is a makeshift bridge, expect it to crumble or show signs that it’s about to happen. '''Scene 15: '''The scene starts with Chase on Jake’s tracks, which he says to Ryder “I spy with my little nose, something that starts with J”. Ryder is excited that they found Jake’s tracks. The two of them get in their vehicles as they follow the tracks. '''Analysis: **1/4 '''Short and sweet, let’s keep scenes like this that way. Pretty simple scene, nothing special, but nothing bad about it either. '''Scene 16: The scene starts with Everest and Jake on the cracking bridge. Jake states that the bridge won’t last much longer. Skye can be noticed in her helicopter to the distance, which she immediately called Ryder and says that she found “Jake and a pup, and they are stuck on an ice bridge, and the ice is breaking off, hurry!” Ryder assures her that they are on their way. 17 minutes in here. 'Analysis: **1/2 '''Basic buildup to the scene that’s about to happen. Skye seems really worried about Jake and Everest, which really added on to this scene, really giving it that half a star. '''Scene 17: '''As they are on the bridge, Everest notices Skye in her helicopter and Ryder, Chase, and the PAW Patroller, and she sounds happy about it. As Jake yells at Chase because he’s happy, the bridge continues it’s journey to the valley underneath. Ryder says that Chase can get his which hook and Skye can fly it to Jake and Everest, so they can be pulled off the bridge. Skye flies the hook to Jake, and Jake grabs Everest, and she says that it might be a bad time to ask for an ear scratch, as Jake laughs. When the which starts pulling Jake and Everest, the bridge falls, and they start falling to the valley below. Jake, in panic, yells at Everest to jump, which she does, making it to the pups and Ryder. She then grabs Jake by the cuff of his coat, and pulls him to the surface. They both ask if each other is ok at the same time, and saying “I asked you first”, at the same time as well. Jake reassures Everest that he is fine, and thanks her for saving him again. She is happy for saving Jake twice. Jake then introduces Everest to the PAW Patrol. They have a friendly conversation, as Marshall uses a heat blanket to heat them up, and gives him a liver-flavored biscuit. When Everest sounds sad about having to find another way to her igloo, Jake offers Everest to go to Adventure Bay with them and live with Jake and help him take care of the mountain, where there will be plenty of rescuing. She accepts the offer, and boards the PAW Patroller. Marshall hears Everest’s stomach growl, and asks if there are bears around, and Everest explains that it’s just her stomach growling, and asks for another treat, which she is granted. The scene ends at the 21 minute mark. '''Analysis: *****'I was expecting an OK scene when Everest met the PAW Patrol, but this scene was perfect. The voice actor for Jake was perfect to make his character sound scared and worried in his situation. It made all the perfect sense, and the rescuing of Everest and Jake was done really well. '''Scene 18: '''The pups revert back to singing “83 boxes of treats on the wall, 83 boxes of treats! Take one down, pass it around! 82 boxes of treats on the wall!” but get cut off after the word down, as the camera points to the sky, which goes from day to night as the scene transfers from on the road to the cabin on Jake’s mountain, as the 7 pups, Ryder, and Jake are all sitting outside, roasting marshmallows. Jake is seen feeding Everest a marshmallow. Everest thanks the pups, Ryder, and Jake for the treats. Ryder then says his line, “if you’re ever in trouble, just yelp for help!” He then tells Everest he has something for her. He makes her a official member of the PAW Patrol, with her own badge, which has a tree covered in snow, and is blue. She thanks the pups, Jake, and Ryder for everything, and calls this the “best day ever ever!”. Everest’s stomach growls again, and Marshall mistakes it for thunder, which Everest, yet again, states that it’s just her stomach, as she is always hungry. Marshall hops over to get another marshmallow, but manages to land under the table and get stuck underneath the table of marshmallows. Marshall asks for a little help, and Everest says “I’ve got this”, before flipping the table quickly, which causes the marshmallow bag to fly up in the air, which Everest eats 4 marshmallows that fly out of the bag. She says that “today was the best rescue ever”, as everyone laughs as the episode ends after 22 minutes. '''Analysis: **3/4 '''Good scene to end the episode. So I believe that Everest is always hungry because she doesn’t get to each much as she lived on the South Pole, which there isn’t much food down there to eat. It makes sense. This scene was the usual funny scene we see at the end of each episode, with Marshall doing something funny and requiring help from someone. Nothing new. But being used a lot doesn’t mean bad, at all. This was still a good scene. Final Analysis It gets a 8.5 out of 10. This was a great episode. It never felt like it dragged, and even though there was a 1 star and a 2 star scene, they weren’t that bad. The debuts of Everest and the PAW Patroller were done to perfection. Just as I was losing faith in the writers of this show, they bounce back and gives us this big episode. Top 5 Stars of the Episode I do the "top 5 stars" of a special episode (episodes that are 30 minutes long). 1. Everest - Obviously. Debuted in this episode and had a great showing. 2. The PAW Patroller - For the same reason as Everest. It might not be a character, but it was featured prominently in the episode. 3. Chase - Had decent voice-acting throughout the episode. 4. Jake - He needs to be a main character. 5. Skye - Without her, there wouldn't have been that cracking bridge scene. Category:FPGOutlaw Category:FPG Studios Category:FPGOutlaw's Reviews